


Never Let Me Go

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hugs, M/M, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Noctis and Gladio grieve after the fall of Insomnia.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is angsty but also somewhat sweet as it's about comfort I suppose. Enjoy.

Galdin Quay was quiet that morning, the only sounds were the gulls and the waves gently lapping at the shore. Noctis stood on the beach, watching the sun rise, his arms wrapped around his body as his eyes drifted in and out of focus. His hair was a mess, his boots sat further up the beach abandoned so he could feel the cool water on his feet. His chest felt tight, almost painful as he dragged in deep lungfuls of salty air. It was cool this morning but he was barely aware that he was shivering. Somewhere high above him a gull screamed, diving down out of the sky and skimming the placid water. As it flew off Noctis heard the familiar sound of boots on sand, he sniffed, bowing his head as he quickly wiped at his wet eyes with the back of his hand before greeting the interloper.

 

“Bit early for you to be up.”

 

Noctis sighed shakily, “Yeah...I guess.”

 

Gladio came to a halt just behind him, silence fell again and they watched the sea together for a moment as the sun finally rose above the horizon. “You ok?”

 

Noctis tried to nod but he couldn't bring himself to lie, instead he curled his hands into fists and tucked his arms tighter around himself. He let his head fall forward and said nothing. A single hot tear slid down his cheek, falling to the sand and disappearing.

 

“Iggy's tryin'a get hold of someone but...” Gladio trailed off, Noctis could almost hear him shrug.

 

“Your dad?”

 

Gladio's breath was sharp as he drew in the cool air, he stepped closer and Noctis could feel his body heat. “If it's all true...if...if the King really is...then so is my dad.” Gladio's voice cracked in a way Noctis had never heard before.

 

“It can't be true.” Noctis whispered, shivering helplessly as his eyes burned. The sun shone gold and pink in the sky above and the seagulls continued to wheel and dart above the water. “It can't.”

 

Gladio couldn't reply, instead he relaxed his arms and let Noctis fall back against him. He closed his arms over Noctis' chest and held him tightly even as they both trembled in terror of what the day ahead would hold for them.

 

They had no idea how long they remained that way until they heard two other sets of feet arrive behind them. Gladio turned his head, sniffing a little as he spotted Ignis and Prompto standing a few feet away.

  
“Your highness, the car is ready.” Ignis' voice held only a trace of a tremble yet everyone knew him well enough to know just how scared he was. He held up the car keys and Noctis turned to see his hand was unsteady, causing them to jingle lightly. Prompto stood at his side, hugging himself, his eyes far away and a strange look on his face.

 

“Well, let's get this over with.” Noctis whispered hoarsely, breaking away from the protective embrace of his shield.

 

The drive back to Insomnia was charged with tension, Prompto pressed himself up against the window and stared out blankly. Ignis' hands were so tight on the wheel that his gloves were creaking. Gladio tried to read but couldn't really focus, he fidgeted absently with the frayed edge of his jacket. Noctis sat rigidly in his own seat, barely aware of the passing scenery until they finally reached their destination.

 

After battling their way past numerous MT's they finally made it to the cliff overlooking Insomnia. The sight that greeted them was like rubbing salt in a wound. The wind blew harshly against their faces, rain biting at their exposed skin as they slowly absorbed the truth the news papers had tried to tell them. It was burning, even as they watched. Walls had crumbled, fires were smoking and the protective wall that had surrounded the city was gone.

 

After Noctis had received the call from Cor Leonis they returned to their car and drove back to the nearest camp site. That night, after spending hours tossing and turning, Noctis rose and slipped out of the tent. He walked to the edge of the camp site, bathed in the eerie blue glow of the runes as he sat down heavily on an outcropping of rock. He hunched forward and closed his eyes, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

How long he sat there, alone, he didn't know but he was interrupted once again by Gladio who settled down at his side and joined him in his silent vigil. The stars glittered above them, darkness pressing in against their little island of safety in amongst a sea of dangerous daemons. After a while Noctis let himself fall sideways against Gladio's broad chest and felt the comforting weight of his heavy arm curl around his shoulders. “I-I'm sorry...” Noctis whispered, his voice breaking as if he'd been eating glass. He grit his teeth against a sob that wanted to tear its way free of his aching chest, he wanted to scream and rage and hurt but he also wanted to curl up against Gladio and cry into his lap until the world ended. He turned his head, pressing his face into Gladio's bare chest. He was so absorbed in his own pain that it took him a few minutes to realise that the wet droplets pattering against the skin of his neck wasn't rain. He withdrew only enough to finally look up into Gladio's face. Gladio's eyes and nose were scrunched up, as if he was trying so hard to hold his own pain inside but unable to fully bear the agony of it. He tried to smile but it only turned into a pained grimace, then he lifted his free arm and wiped at his eyes but it did nothing to stem the tears.

 

“Ya know w-what- _shit_...what my d-dad s-said to me before I left?” Gladio muttered, sniffing and trying to hide his face from Noctis.

 

“N-no.” Noctis replied with a soft hiccough. He reached up with one trembling hand to wipe at Gladio's face with the sleeve of his pyjama top.

 

“H-he told me...he said; 'The Amicitia family have only o-one purpose, Gladio, and that is to safeguard and support the King'. And now...n-now I-I'm wonderin' i-if it's all w-worth it...I don't even know how he died...I'll never...g-get to say goodbye...” Gladio took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“I...I'm sorry...” Noctis whispered again, hiding his face as shame welled up inside him. “I should've been there...I should've been able to help...o-or-”

 

“Don't.” Gladio grabbed Noctis by the shoulders and forced him to look up into his eyes, he was wearing a stern look, “Don't you dare try an' apologise for something none of us had any control over! If we'd been there all that we would've achieved would be our own deaths and who the hell does that benefit, huh? Our Dad's fought side-by-side for years, Noct. They died side-by-side, and...and we will too. I promise you that. It's my job to protect you and even if I have my doubts, I'm gunna do everythin' I can to fulfil my dad's wishes. I'll make him proud and I'll protect you with my dying breath.”

 

Noctis blinked up at him before slowly disengaging himself, he broke the contact and shied away when Gladio reached for him again.

 

“Noct?” Gladio asked in concern, fingers twitching as if he was desperately missing their physical contact.

 

“I don't...” Noctis cleared his throat, frowning out across the landscape, “I don't wanna be the reason you die.” He finished, lifting a shaking hand to run through his hair. “Not because it's your job...or d-duty...I don't...I can't...”

 

Gladio sighed and dragged Noctis forcefully into his arms, cradling him against his broad chest. “I didn't mean it like that, Noct.” He muttered, burying his face in his King's hair, “I'm no good with words, not like Iggy...I guess I mean...that if we're guna die then...I wanna do it by your side. Together. Like our dad's.”

 

Noctis took a trembling breath and laughed wetly into Gladio's chest, “Never knew y-you were a romantic, big guy.” He muttered, his voice muffled by Gladio's skin. Tears were still occasionally dripping down his cheeks and nose but now the pain had been temporarily driven back. He tentatively curled his arms around Gladio's waist, as far as they could reach. The angle was awkward but they made it work as they settled back against the rock. Noctis closed his eyes, chest still occasionally hitching as he listened to Gladio's unsteady breaths and he felt an intense sense of safety wash over him. He was warm, he was safe. He snuggled deeper into Gladio's strong arms and, just as the sun began rise again, he let sleep drag him down into sweet, dreamless darkness knowing that when he woke Gladio would still be there like he always was.

 


End file.
